1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hockey sticks and the like, and more particularly to a reinforced replacement blade for an ice hockey stick and method of making the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hockey sticks in general, and ice hockey sticks in particular, have experienced dramatic changes throughout the years. As a result, ice hockey sticks have evolved from plain wooden sticks having a straight blade and handle to significantly improved sticks having a curved blade and fiberglass reinforcement.
The construction of the stick has also evolved substantially. Initially, the handle and blade portions were both constructed of wood and were integrally joined with one another through various processes so that the handle and the blade were essentially a single, integral unit. As technology developed, metal handles, particularly aluminum handles, were introduced as a substitute for the traditional wooden handles. These handles include an elongated handle portion constructed of a tubular section of aluminum or other lightweight metal. Handles of this type are used with replacement blades. Plastic or composite handles are also now being used. Like the aluminum handles, they are elongated and generally hollow and are secured to a replacement blade portion in a manner similar to the aluminum handles.
The replacement blade includes a blade portion, a shaft portion, and a connection end. The blade portion includes a toe end and a heel end. The shaft portion begins at the heel and extends upward to the connection end. The connection end is directly above the shaft portion, and it is designed and formed for insertion into the lower end of the handle. The blade and shaft portions of the replaceable blade are usually covered with a reinforcement material to improve the durability of these areas. One reinforcement technique involves the use of a sheet of fiberglass or other reinforcing material which is folded around the blade and shaft portions. Another technique involves the use of a sleeve of braided fiberglass or other reinforcing fibers as shown in Canadian Patent No. 1,138,912 issued in 1983 to Harwell. In both cases, a curable resin is applied to the reinforcement material to bond such material to the replacement blade. After the resin cures, excess reinforcement material is removed by sanding and the shaft end of the replacement blade is cut or routed to form a shoulder and thus the connection end. During this process, the reinforcement material and a portion of wood is removed at the connection end to provide it with the proper configuration and dimensions for insertion into the hollow end of the metal or plastic handle.
Although metal and plastic hockey stick handles have been positively received by hockey players, there is a tendency for the connection end of the accompanying replacement blade to break at or near the point at which it is secured to the lower end of the handle. This tendency to break is due in large measure to the necessary removal of the reinforcement material at the connection end and a narrowing of connection end dimensions to enable its insertion into the handle. The problem is further exacerbated by the continuing popularity of the slapshot and the emergence of bigger and stronger players, both of which result in greater stresses being placed on the hockey stick. Experience has shown that the weak point of the replacement blade is the point at which the blade joins with the lower end of the handle.
This problem has been previously recognized and various attempts have been made to reinforce this point of connection. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,875, issued to Eastan et al., used a tapered metal shank which mates with a rectangular tubular shaft or handle to form a bond between the handle and blade. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,113, issued to McKinnon et al., a double-box beam shaft in which a pair of fiberglass rods are positioned is used to provide reinforcement through the heel and neck portion of the blade. Both of these solutions as well as others are unsatisfactory for one reason or another. For example, both of the above solutions require a plastic or fabricated blade. Thus, they are not applicable for wooden blades. Accordingly, a need continues to exist in the art for a replacement blade usable with an aluminum or plastic hockey stick handle in which the connection point is reinforced to prevent breakage.